


Miss Fisher Knows Judo

by glamorouspixels



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: (let's not question how he imagined an entire sex scene in about three seconds), F/M, Jack's POV, Just slightly, Queen of the Flowers, S01E09, Smutty Thoughts, Wall Sex, everyone else's fics have really poetic titles and then there's this, jack likes phryne's voice, this might be slightly unrealistic, y'all know the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamorouspixels/pseuds/glamorouspixels
Summary: Even so long after Phryne had come crashing into his life, it took so little for him to come undone. And at her voice, of all things. He'd even kept his composure as he'd kissed her, damnit, but hervoice!? This was a highly unforeseen complication, even as he'd grown more shameless in the wanderings of his mind (or simply accepted his inability to restrict them).





	Miss Fisher Knows Judo

Jack could make out her voice before he spotted her, right upon his arrival through the side entrance. It echoed, vibrating in the wide space of the Town Hall and further out into the corridor he was presently occupying, Collins dutifully by his side. He had staggered to a halt beside the doorway where his Constable, frequently lost in thoughts about his Dottie, had narrowly avoided crashing into him and sending him flying into the hall. 

What a smooth entrance that would have made, he thought to himself. He could picture the scene unfolding rather painfully: Himself, defeated on the floor, his face turned downward in hot mortification, Collins scurrying in after him, fumbling with his words in an attempt to apologize profusely, and of course, Phryne towering over him, hands on her hips, one thin eyebrow raised in amusement. Though, naturally, only once she had assured herself with a concerned sweep of her eyes that he was unharmed.

Still, the squeak of Hugh’s shoes against the polished wooden floor had clearly betrayed their forthcoming appearance; Jack had been required to promptly regain his composure. Listening in on her through the door simply wouldn’t do.

“Good  _ choice _ !” Her words resounded clearly, their alluring chime like a bell caressing his ears. Each word accentuated with outstanding authority  – it was unusual, even for her. Her shouts had a remarkable fierceness to them and he hesitated, wondering what could’ve possibly enticed her employ that particular tone. Deeper than he was accustomed to, coming from her, but also rougher, more powerful. Yet, he couldn’t detect the urgency of a potential threat behind it, as he had uncountable times on their less respectable outings, when she had plunged straight into the face of danger as it called for her. 

Instead, she sounded determined. Even  _ pleased _ . And yet, something about her raw intensity, unlike anything he had heard from her, was beginning to feel rather intriguing, even as he considered what obscene, unwanted images might be expecting him on the other side of the door. He couldn’t imagine what might have tempted that pitch. 

Also unwanted, though not entirely unexpected, was the warmth he found stirring somewhere deep inside of him at the sound of that voice – or at most occasions where she was concerned, at this point in their acquaintance. A strange desire to please, to follow her orders so he might coax it out of her once more. Ultimately, his realization came with a shock. He wanted her to use that voice on him, wanted to tease it out of her.

“Now, here comes another one.” 

Much to his disappointment, Phryne appeared much softer when she spoke next, but, in addition to his Constable’s awkward cough compelling him to shake off his thoughts, it was all the push that he needed to dare to peer into the room. Ensuring that his lower half remained obscured by the doorframe,  _ just in case _ , he leaned in to check that all was decent before he stepped into full view, Collins following more cautiously.

She had her back turned toward him, her stance confident and straight, though what exactly she was doing, Jack couldn’t be certain. She appeared to be bossing around her school of social graces; some of the girls lingering skeptically on the side, waiting to be summoned to join the others in combat. Just as Jack ventured in deeper, Phryne was indicating for Jane to enter the brawl, the poor girl looking rather unnerved by the prospect. If it were him being called upon, though, Jack knew he wouldn’t falter, especially if it brought out that voice again.  _ N _ _ o _ . He was there on police business, he recalled. If anything, he should be intervening, breaking up the fight. As a police officer. 

“Maneuver one. Groin!” Then, after a brief pause and some more rustling on the floor: “Maneuver two, throat!” 

Jack blinked once, twice, attempting in vain to render his expression impassive. He took a seat on the nearest chair, crossing his legs, his eyes fixed hotly on Miss Fisher. He took in her unyielding posture, the tight clasp of her hands, the fierce set of her jaw.

Inwardly, he commended her for her shameless fortitude, an unseen openness as she felt for once truly unrestrained by the common standards. While she would often show open disregard to societal norms in her private matters, she mistrusted others to do the same and molded herself in accordance, her public appearance frequently aiming to adapt. Here, however, amongst the private circle of her wards, she was able to let up; she allowed herself to dream up a brighter future for her girls and regarded them accordingly. 

For one stunning moment, Jack felt his heart clench in pride for her, though admittedly he also blamed himself for intruding on such an exceptional occasion; he respected that he didn’t belong. Although from an  _ interpersonal _ standpoint, he was delighted to be witnessing this moment, seeing her so utterly in her element  – if only it weren’t for Collins, bent down next to him at a funny angle, regrettably much too close to his ear to ignore.

“Well done,” she applauded, the lofty smile audible in her voice.  _ Fuck. _ Even so long after Phryne had come crashing into his life, it took so little for him to come undone. And at her voice, of all things. He’d even kept his composure  – just barely, but he  _ had _ – as he’d kissed her, damnit, but her  _ voice _ !? This was a highly unforeseen complication, even as he’d grown more shameless in the wanderings of his mind (or simply accepted his inability to restrict them).

He thought back to the first time he’d engaged in his fantasies, unable to control his roaming mind; though it hadn't been without considerable embarrassment. How he wished they weren’t on a case, that he was alone with her (if he were feigning fearlessness for just this moment), or at the very least alone in his bedroom. Thus far, his dreamings had remained somewhat reasonable, but that damned voice of hers was feeding into a more primal hunger he hadn’t known he possessed.

He could almost feel her beneath his fingers mapping out her curves, then beneath his tongue; the firm weight of her breasts, the heat of her core...

Suddenly feeling flushed and desperate to occupy his hands, Jack took off his hat, kneading the brim of it as he watched her. With the last remaining sliver of his sanity, he made certain to keep it over the bulge steadily growing in his trousers.

“Miss Fisher knows judo, Sir?” Jack winced almost imperceptibly, nearly having forgotten about his Constable’s presence at his side.

“Of course,” he responded, feeling a little smugness of his own at her apparent skill. 

Even Collins, however, insufferable as he sometimes was, didn’t provide enough distraction for Jack to avert his eyes, his focus further sharpening on the impossible woman before him.

***

In the blink of an eye, they were alone in the room, and Jack found himself only inches apart from Phryne. Immediately upon laying his eyes on her, he was unable to restrain himself any longer and roughly tugged her against the wall at her back, delighting in her small gasp. His mouth was on hers in an instant, his palm cradling her skull to protect her from the hard stone of the brick wall. 

Phryne’s smaller hands spread across his back to pull him closer, one grasping at his shoulder while the other slipped lower, her fingers pressed into the swell of his arse urging him to roll his hips against hers. Jack moaned as his erection brushed against her lower belly through the many layers of their clothing, the friction, though hardly enough, momentarily blurring his movements against her lips. Phryne seized the opportunity to draw his tongue into her mouth; she smiled against his lips at the low growl he emitted. 

This wasn’t going according to plan, Jack realized; she had taken lead even in the creations of his mind. Nevertheless, his resolve deepened to bring forth that dangerous voice – she wasn't distracting him that way and getting out of it unpunished. Without breaking their kiss, he removed her cardigan and let it drop carelessly to the floor before tugging at the wide collar of her cream-coloured blouse. His fingernails gently scraping against the side of her neck from her jaw down to the juncture of her shoulder made her shudder and whimper into his mouth. That was more like it, though he wasn’t satisfied yet.

He followed that same trail with his mouth, at first with light, soft kisses against her jaw before latching onto a spot just below her ear, in turns biting and sucking and then soothing the sensitive flesh with his tongue. Phryne grew breathless as he proceeded, tilting her head to offer him better access and clutching Jack’s head to her neck, her hands fisting into his hair and freeing the curls from their restraints. 

“ _ Jack! _ ” His name left his lips with a high-pitched gasp when he dragged his mouth against her pulse point and she rewarded him with a meaningful rock of her hips. She hooked one leg around his waist; Jack went almost wild at the press of her hot center against his clothed cock. 

His hand, previously clinging onto Phryne’s shoulder for support, moved lower to palm her breast, catching her nipple between his fingers where it was rapidly hardening against her shirt. 

“Yes,  _ there! _ ”

“You like that?” Jack growled against her ear, as if her shout hadn’t been sufficient to betray her pleasure, and Phryne nodded frantically in response, her breathing shallow. Though unlike her earlier pitch, Jack couldn’t deny that the raspiness of her voice was spurring him on, adding new sparks to the already blazing fire of his passion. 

He took her nipple in his mouth, earning a whimpering cry as she arched against him, her head falling back against the wall and her leg releasing him to grant him more room. He sucked her through the silky fabric of her blouse, occasionally pausing to outline the soft underside of her breast with his teeth.

Just when he felt her legs beginning to tremble, Phryne cradled Jack’s head to guide him back to her mouth, sinfully grinding her hips against his erection and mimicking her movements with her tongue thrusting wetly into his mouth until Jack was seeing stars. Then, just as suddenly as she’d grabbed Jack, she released him, her panting breaths caressing his neck as she applied one final, lingering thrust to his hips.

“Lower now,” she gasped between breaths, her low tone trying and failing in her desire to display authority, and pushed Jack down onto his knees by his shoulders.

He hesitated slightly, the breath stuttering in his lungs at what she was implying. Expecting a reassuring glance, he looked up at her from his position on the floor, and the sight of her was nearly enough to make him come on the spot. Phryne had her lipstick smeared around her mouth and her hair was mussed; her breasts were bouncing in sync with her panting, the shape and rosy colour of her puckered nipples visible through the now-damp silk covering them. She was pleasantly flushed, the strawberry marks he had left on her neck contrasting with the pale glow of her skin.

“So gorgeous,” Jack mumbled, and Phryne glanced down at him, one eyebrow raised into her fringe as she regarded him with heavy eyes, his hand having traveled lower to palm himself absentmindedly through his trousers. Leaning back against the wall, her chest heaving, she motioned for him to touch her with a sweep of her eyes down her own body, and, enchanted as if by a siren’s song, he did. 

He gathered his skirt with his hands, gradually exposing the porcelain white of her stockings until he reached the soft flesh of her upper thighs. And then, as he was tracing the creamy skin with his lips, her breath catching above him, the intoxicating scent of her arousal hit him, making his mouth water. Unable to hold off any longer, he yanked down her knickers and, as soon as she’d stepped out of them, pressed his mouth into her slick folds, his fingers opening her to his mouth.

Phryne cried out his name, hooked her leg over his shoulder to allow him better access for his ministrations, and curled her fingers into his hair to hold him between her thighs, her other hand grasping her bunched-up skirt. 

Jack felt his cock twitch against his trousers as the taste of her enveloped his tongue. He licked along her folds, greedily lapping up her juices before settling on an agonizing rhythm on her clit. 

“ _ More _ , Jack, please-” She panted, her hands pulling at his hair on the verge of pain. He abandoned her clit to travel lower, his fingers digging into her buttock to steady her on her shaking legs. His thumb coming up to rub his clit, inviting a series of shaky whimpers from her lips, he pressed his tongue into her opening, licking up the fresh wave of wetness that greeted him. 

“You feel so good,” Phryne praised him, her hips rocking involuntarily into Jack’s mouth. He fucked her with his tongue, relishing every cry he teased out of her. When he felt that she was close, her muscles clenching around his tongue as her whimpers grew more desperate, he changed tactics.  Attempting to overlook his own painful erection for a little while longer, Jack returned to Phryne’s clit to lick it into her mouth, sucking it fiercely as he roughly plunged two fingers in and out of her, her inner walls clutching at him. 

It took only a couple of strokes for her come undone. She came with a wail vaguely resembling his name, and Jack felt drunk on the taste of her. He continued to lap at her through her climax until she gently pushed him away, unhooking her leg from behind his back. 

Jack licked her remaining juices off his fingers and she watched with a lazy smile, having sunk against the wall by his side. Her softly whispered “thank you” was the last thing he remembered before his fantasy began to fall to pieces around them.

***

Jack returned to his senses, unceremoniously tossed back into the present only to notice that the room had gone suspiciously quiet around him. Swiftly readjusting his gaze, he froze, noting that all eyes in the room had turned to focus on him. Mortified, he fumbled for words to explain himself, a hot flush spreading across his face and neck, until his eyes landed on Phryne in front of him. 

Her back was still turned to his, but she had her skirt balled up in her hands, one shapely, stockinged leg exposed.  _ Christ _ , that wicked woman would be the death of him.  Thankfully connecting the dots as the girls around him looked between him and Phryne’s uncovered leg, trying not to marvel at life imitating his fantasy, he dimly registered from the depths of his mind that the word “dagger” had been uttered while he had been  _ otherwise occupied. _

“I hope you’re not concealing a dangerous weapon under that skirt.” His voice sounded clear enough, only slightly deeper than usual, and he prayed to whomever might be listening that she had remained too immersed in her teaching to notice.

“I’m concealing a lot of things. That’s what a lady does.” He hid a surge of disappointment as the glossy fabric of her skirt dropped back into place and focused his gaze on the daring expression on her face. 

  
_ Not only the ladies, Miss Fisher _ , he thought as he stood, tilting his head in consideration of her remark, his hat, still in his hands, strategically held low to cover the tenting fabric of his trousers. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess this is now a thing that exists? I apologize if this seems rushed; I worked really hard to get it posted before I had to leave for my vacation. I'm thinking about making an entire series of these as I continue my rewatch of the show (which I may have started the same day I first finished it. Don't judge me). Also, thank you so much for all the love on my first fic and for reading this one!! <3


End file.
